


Comparison

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Gregor wants to see more of Kellam's body after sneaking a peek at the lockers.





	Comparison

“Phew! Nice bath, eh?”

Cautious feet step on the slippery floor as the bath door flung wide open, releasing hot sweaty air to the lockers. A gruff man sighed in relief, as the first touch of cool air hits against his freshly clean skin.

His companion walked past him, his arms widespread as he carefully walked, relaxing when he reached his destination, the lockers. He leaned his back against the wooden cabinets and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it was pretty nice, Gregor. Though…” Robin mumbled, turning his head back to look at his companion. “Maybe you should think about covering yourself up a bit?”

Shifting the towel around his waist a bit tighter as an example, the tactician mumbled and returned to taking his clothes out of his locker while his friend basked in the air, his stance wide and his nudity shameless.

“Hah hah! No shame in being in birthday suit, boy! Especially when one has such a good body like Gregor.” The mercenary replies, using his towel to wipe his hair clean. Robin darted his sights at him, looking at Gregor’s admittedly strong and ripped body, before letting a frustrated sigh.  
“I suppose it’s better for you to be exposed here than outside to fulfill your exhibition fetish.”

“Exposition? Wha-”

Before Gregor could finish his sentence, his attention was caught by the opening of the entrance door, releasing ever more cold air into the room, causing him to shiver. But the air wasn’t the only thing that brought chills down Gregor’s spine, as no one entered the room, meaning the door must have opened by itself… or by an unseen presence. Or at least in his perspective.

“Gah- Must be heavy wind outside!” Gregor joked.

“Oh hey, Kellam,” Robin said, a cheerful grin on his face. Just as Robin spoke those words, Gregor blinked and the plain face knight appeared out of nowhere in his sight’s periphery, nodding happily at Robin’s greeting.

Gregor felt his heart thump in place. Kellam’s magical ability to stay hidden until acknowledged was something that in his many years of experience, he had never encountered. He was thankful that Kellam did not consider assassination work.

“Er, hello, Robin” Kellam replied back, a hint of glee in his voice. “And you too, Gregor.” Dressed out of his armor for today, Kellam wore a simple black tank top and loose pajama pants, holding a mini basket of shampoos and other toiletries.

Gregor returned with a wide smile and a wave of his hand. No comment on his nudity, Gregor wondered, subconsciously widening his stance to show off his body more. Well, what a shame.

Looked like the quiet knight was going to take the next bath, Gregor thought, as his eyes ran down the knight’s lengthy body. He never saw the knight out of his armor before, and just the look of things, Kellam had a much better body than he thought. Nice ripped arms and shoulders, stretching the straps of his tank top into thin strips. With his chest squeezed tight in the tank top, he was surprised that Kellam could even fit into it.

Gregor clutched tightly on his towel as Kellam placed his basket down and lifted his arms up to pull his top off. He swallowed as he watched Kellam struggle lightly to pull his top off, his stomach jumping when he saw Kellam’s pecs jiggle as the tank was removed, rustling Kellam’s hair in the process.

Gregor watched with anticipation as Kellam casually loosen the drawstrings of his slacks, letting them drop down and revealing that he decided to go commando for the day. Before he could take a good view of Kellam’s cock, it was covered by a small towel, just enough to cover his shaft. It wasn’t enough to hide his meaty, thick thighs, looking rigid and firm to the touch.

To end with a climax, Gregor widens his eyes in shock as Kellam turned around, showing off his fat bubble butt. The pale cheeks look meaty and heavy, with the perfect curve dipping from his spine, giving his posterior a delicious silhouette and looking oh so grabbable.

Gregor’s fingers twitched.

“Hoy, we gotta get going, Gregor. So hurry up and get dressed or else Chrom- No, Frederick is going to kill us. Or make us write lines.”

His attention stolen by Robin’s scolding, Gregor could only take one more look at Kellam just as he was entering the bath, the lasting expression was the sight of his shapely asscheeks shifting as he stepped into the steam room. With an unsatisfied grumble, Gregor started putting back his old clothes as Robin tapped on the floor like a mother waiting for her late son.

The sight of Kellam’s unexpected rocking body was imprinted in Gregor’s brain. He always thought his body was one of the best, beyond comparison and he took amazing pride in it, but now that he knew that the presenceless knight had something marvelous hidden under that dented tin can of his. He needed to find a way to… learn a bit more.

“And Gregor… Try to be a little bit less obvious with your leering.”

D’oh!

\------

“Excuse me, you need to take my measurements?”

Gregor nodded to Kellam’s question. The mercenary had taken the knight to a secluded tent, asking him a favor. Kellam, surprised that he was being actively sought out, obediently followed, trailing behind the red-head until they were alone, far away from any peering eyes and ears.

“Ye, the beautiful lady with the Wyvern asked Gregor to help your quiet knight’s measurement. She wants to make fitted assassin clothes!”

...Assassins? Well, Kellam knew that he could take that class if he decided to become a thief but he never really thought much of it. He was satisfied with his knight class, considering that he was the only one in the Shepherds that specialized in the skillset. It made him feel special.

“Cherche? But… to be quite honest, I’m not sure If I would ever become an assassin.” Kellam answered frankly. Gregor shook his head. “Ay, same. But the lady want to be prepared! She also wants me to get measured, so maybe you can help?”

Kellam pursed his lips. If he refused, the thought of Cherche getting upset, and with that dragon mount of hers. He understood what he needed to do.

“Yeah, sure, you can get my sizes.”

As Kellam stripped out of his armor, the clanging loud as they dropped onto the floor, he missed out on a devious smirk on Gregor’s face as his plan started going in motion.

“Ho ho, thank you, quiet knight,” Gregor said, following Kellam’s motions as he unbuttoned his shirt, smirking as he felt up one of his own pecs on his palm.

He watched as Kellam’s back was revealed, broad shoulders fitting for a man that wears such heavy armor nearly 24/7, and back muscles pressed against the sheer cloth of his usual white tank-top. The sweat from the day must have stained his clothes because the cloth almost looked transparent, highlighting the paleness of Kellam’s skin, shielded from the sun by his reliable armor.

Soon, the leg armors are dropped, revealing black spandex, that slipped over his leg muscles and ass like a second skin. Gregor recognized it as the spandex that the Cavaliers wear, and connected the dots. As he stared at Kellam’s bottom, packed tightly wedged into those dark tights, all he could think about was what all the things he wanted to do with that marvelous fat ass.

“How are we doing this?” Kellam asked, turning around to catch sight of Gregor’s bare torso, layered with a light dusting of rust-colored chest hair. He consciously covered his torso, his own smoothness always a source of insecurity. “Got a measuring tape around?”

“Hoy, Gregor don’t see such tools.” He bragged, wiggling his fingers at Kellam. “Just need to know your tit’s size, and your waist and ass.”

“T-Tits?” Kellam shuddered, his hands now clasping around his pecs. They aren’t that big, are they? A squeak escaped his lips as Gregor put a step forward, reducing the space between them while his hands hovered over his chest. Silently, Gregor waited for Kellam to drop his hands, and after a moment of hesitation, Kellam released, giving full access to his chest for Gregor’s greedy hands.

Kellam gasped, shuddering as he felt Gregor’s experienced palms grabbed onto his pecs, pressing against them with a firm but not harsh touch. Biting his tongue, Kellam cursed at himself as Gregor touched him, massaging Kellam’s pecs like they were breasts, giving one of Kellam’s large pink nipples a little tweak that left the knight shaking.

Gregor grinned, watching as Kellam blushed and gasp underneath his grasp. Kellam might have the body that could compete with his, but he definitely did not have the experience. Feeling the knight fall into putty in his hands, he got more adventurous, a hand popping from Kellam’s swole chest to those tough shoulders, his focus on the light change of shade from his shoulder to his arms.

“You a farmer?” Gregor asked, as he continued to ‘measure’ Kellam, his fingers dancing on the line of the shift of color of his skin. Kellam nodded, his face now humiliating bright red, his lips tight and shut, unable to open without letting out a needy gasp.

Gregor purred, “Very sexy. Must have beautiful girls swarming all over you, yes?” Kellam shook his head, before bowing it low. “N-no one really notices…”

“Ay, then they must be missing out!” Gregor asked, getting a bit rougher as he took a hard grab onto Kellam’s bicep, caressing the hard swelling of muscle. Kellam blushed as the older man looked at him fondly, any memory of why Gregor started touching him left behind.

“Nice chest, and-” Kellam yelped loudly as Gregor dropped his hands down to grab hold of his rear. “Amazing ass.”

Kellam nearly collapsed in shock as Gregor started working his bottom, his masterful hands massaging him up with clear intent, a finger crawling up and down the curve of his rear, while a hand kept hold, giving hard and soft squeezes.

It felt even more amazing than Gregor thought, the supple softness felt amazing to his hands, so soft and malleable. And it was still all packed onto this tights. With a growl, Gregor yanked Kellam’s tights down, the knight flinching when he heard the sound of a loud tear. Any worries had to come later as his attention shifted straight to the sensation of Gregor’s matured hands kneading his ass, spreading his fat cheeks apart and squeezing firmly.

With his tights down, Kellam’s own arousal was obvious, his cock fully hard from Gregor’s teasing. Gregor dropped his sights down and grinned. Not unexpected, the knight also had a cock of its own caliber, looking meaty and lengthy, sticking out of a smooth base, the head oozing pre-cum, dripping down its shaft in needy desperation.

“Touch Gregor,” the mercenary ordered, releasing his hands from Kellam. Kellam blinked, taking a step back clumsily, his arousal blurring his senses. He couldn’t believe that a few lingering touches from Gregor, a man that he quite honestly rarely talked to, left him in such a burning state of arousal that he wasn’t sure what would come after this. He firmly knew that a possible conclusion was him on his knees, getting his ass slammed by the mercenary’s cock and he wasn’t sure if he’s NOT into that. He cursed, one hand covering his harden cock, frustrated at his display.

Gregor grinned back, staring at Kellam’s state, cheeks flushed and blatant desire in his face. Stripping off his pants, he kept his eyes on his prize, showing off his body for Kellam to soak in. He heard a muttered gasp of amazement as he dropped his trousers, his harden cock bulging indecently in his black boxers, before he spread the opening, letting his cock pop out of the slit.

He watched as Kellam eyed his cock, and grinned when the knight subconsciously licked his lips. Despite his desire to clog Kellam’s mouth with his cock, he wanted to show off a little bit more, so he stripped off his underclothes and turned around.

A breathless gasp was the reaction from Kellam as he stared at Gregor’s ass. Red hairs fluttered the crack, but not intrusively so, just enough to highlight the frank meatiness of Gregor’s mercenary ass. A pure bubble butt with a healthy layer of muscle, Kellam almost growled when Gregor popped his leg, propping his back just enough for his ass to jut out lewdly, begging to be grabbed.

Well, Gregor did ask to be touched, right?

Gregor grinned as he felt nervous hands on his posterior, massaging his cheeks with tender rubs in a circular motion. Pushing his back more to express what he wanted, Gregor was rewarded by having his cheeks spread apart with sweaty palms, his hole revealed to the knight who stared in amazement. Amazement turned into curiosity which leads to a finger prodding at him, stroking the ring with a cautiousness that had Gregor chuckling.

“Do not worry. Gregor can handle anything.”

Like releasing a beast from its cage, the soft touch turned into aggressive prodding, poking and nudging. Before long, Gregor had his hands on his knees, groaning as Kellam fingered him up, spreading him up with two of his long fingers, slicking up and down in his tight hole.

Fingers got replaced with a tongue, and Gregor growled back enthusiastically, as long breath and a flexible wet muscle lapped and kissed his hole. He did not expect the knight to eat him out, but it was welcomed- how long had it been since he had actually been eaten out? Must have been a while, because the sensation had him panting and sweating, his knees shivering as the knight dined on his muscular ass.

But getting eaten out wasn’t the thing he wanted, so Gregor reluctantly patted Kellam’s head to tell him to stop, before he stood straight, wiping the drool that slipped from the corner of his lips.

He was greeted with the sight of Kellam, red-cheeked and mused hair, and what he knew was saliva and sweat on his lips. Almost jumping the knight, he pushed Kellam into a kiss, tongue forcing its way past his lips. Kellam didn’t fight back, embracing Gregor’s back as they walked backward, absorbed into their kiss, and the sensation of their stiff cocks rubbing against each other.

Thank the gods, they both thought, that they picked a tent with a bed in it.

Kellam fell onto the bed, feeling like a maiden on her first time, but having his legs yanked up, just to have Gregor return the favor and eat him out left him panting and groaning with frustration. A hot tongue, as great as it was, wasn’t enough to satisfy him, but the sight of Gregor’s face lapping him up was hot enough to leave Kellam stroking his hard cock at the sight.

Moaning as Gregor popped his tongue out of Kellam’s pink hole, he pulled his head higher, just perfect enough for him to slide his lips over Kellam’s shaft, keeping the pressure tight over the head, keeping his eyes on the knight’s flushed face.

Kellam couldn’t help but moan as he watched Gregor, his fellow companion, a man with such maturity and status that even the Khans respect him, swallowing his cock down like a practiced whore. Clenching his eyes tight, he could focus on the tight sucking on his crown, sending almost painful pleasure through his body through every shift of his tongue.

He was so into it that he didn’t realize that his legs weren’t lifted anymore and he had his thighs wrapped tight around Gregor’s head, who looked nonplussed, even a little delighted over Kellam’s muscular thighs squeezing his head.

With a spitful pullback of his mouth from Kellam’s meaty cock, he spread all the accumulated saliva back to Kellam’s rear, giving a wet lick between his crack that left the knight shuddering and slum, eagerly waiting for what’s to come.

“You ever been fucked?” Gregor asked, one hand on Kellam’s waist while the other continued to prod and slick Kellam’s sensitive areas.

Kellam nodded, “Yeah.”

Gregor looked up, surprised at Kellam’s answer. “By who?”

“Er… It’s a bit embarrassing.”

“Hah... “ Gregor looked satisfied by the answer, as he nudged his cockhead against Kellam’s non-virginal hole, his hand on his shaft. Carefully observing Kellam’s reaction, he grinned as Kellam let out a delighted groan, a brazen smile on his face, throwing his head back as Gregor slowly dug inside of him, sending shrill pleasure to his head to his toes.

“Did someone in camp fuck you?”

Kellam shuddered, as Gregor asked him the question in his deep, husky voice. He couldn’t answer, his focus on Gregor’s thick and long cock spreading his hole apart, filling his insides. But he couldn’t lie, not at this moment. He nodded.

Arousal rushed through Gregor’s body at Kellam’s confession. The thought of someone else in the Shepherds, someone that he knew had been fucking this A+ piece of ass had him gushing in a mixture of envy and heat. Kellam had been getting his bubble ass fucked by someone, and based on the obedience, he had been trained well. Gregor snorted through his nose and pushed in.

Kellam whined his hands onto Gregor’s meaty pecs, exploring his partner’s body as he slowly got penetrated. It was until he heard a muffled groan of relief and the familiar feel of pubic hair on his taint that he knew that Gregor went balls deep. Pleasured sounds left his lips as Gregor started with his thrusts, bucking his hips first with slow but a steadily increasing pace.

Gregor glared, his eyes focused on the sweaty swells of Kellam’s pecs, jiggling with every thrust. Leaning forward, he popped one of the nipples back into his mouth, swirling his tongue on the nibs while Kellam moaned and groan with lustful frustration. But Gregor wasn’t done exploring Kellam.

Lifting the lad’s arms up, he grazed his tongue on Kellam’s smooth pits, lapping the salty sweat, and listening to Kellam’s shudders. Keeping up the offense, he continued to caress Kellam’s body, his fingers pinching and tweaking, massaging those muscular abs, and giving that cock teasing strokes that left Kellam clenching tight around him and moaning obscenely.

He couldn’t believe that the knight could be so lustful, Gregor thought as he pumped Kellam with his cock. Every clench of Kellam’s tight hole around him and the sensation of his balls slapping the soft cheeks of Kellam’s rear had Gregor reaching his peak. Taking full control, he gave more deep thrusts that left Kellam squirming on the mattress before he punctuated his release with a deep-throated groan.

Kellam sighed, his legs feeling heavy as Gregor spilled inside him, hot cum flooding his hole which reacted by greedily holding tight onto Gregor’s cock until Gregor filled him up completely. A few more shaky thrust before Gregor relented, pulling out of Kellam's glorious bottom with a wet lewd pop.

Gregor took a few steps back, admiring the view. A river of his cum fell out of Kellam’s worked-up hole, running down his taint before pooling between his ass cleavage. As satisfied as Gregor was, he never left his job undone, and his eyes can’t help but go back to Kellam’s harden cock, now completely covered with pre-cum.

“Ever fuck someone before?”

Kellam blinked, drowsiness overwhelming his body. He was absolutely sure that he was going to fall asleep, but Gregor’s question brought him back to life. He pulled himself up, his hand fixing the mess that is the back of his hair before he realized the true intent of Gregor’s question.

“N-no,” he answered truthfully.  
Gregor grinned and before walking and laying on the bed. Spreading his legs wide apart, he slapped his cheek and grinned, “Then come and let Gregor teach you how to fuck. No cost.”

Kellam wasn’t going to say no to that.

Jumping to his feet, he awkwardly waddled to Gregor’s side, eyeing Gregor’s muscular matured ass as the sellswords propped himself up with some pillows. Spreading his cheeks, he whistled, “No need to worry. Gregor took many cocks in his life. Another would not break me.”

Kellam smiled wryly, shamefully admitting to himself that the thought of Gregor getting fucked by multiple men was arousing. As he pushed his cockhead in, his hands nervously palming the back side of Gregor’s knees, Kellam added himself to the list of men Gregor bottomed for, as he slowly pushed himself.

Gregor watched as Kellam nervously slid himself in. Painfully slow, Gregor thought, knowing that he could handle it, but he didn’t want to rush the lad, as he beamed encouragingly and rubbed the top virgin’s forehead tenderly.

But it wasn’t long before Kellam slid himself fully in, shakingly as he soaked in the pleasure of an experienced ass around his cock. As he admired Gregor’s pleased expression, Kellam turned his focus on his hips, bucking cautiously as he tested the situation.

When he was sure that Gregor really could take his cock, it was like a click before Kellam started with deep and heavy thrusts. It wasn’t fast and rapid but deep and slow, every thrust getting a breathless gasp out of Gregor’s lips.

It had been a long time since he had taken cock inside of him, but he adapted quickly, and he wasn’t long before Gregor was feeling good, his mind blank as he let Kellam do all the work, thrusting his meaty cock in and out with untamed strength.

His toes curled in pleasure, Gregor couldn’t help but stroke himself more, panting heavily as Kellam fucked into him.

“Come on, do it harder!” Gregor yelled, wrapping his muscular hairy legs around Kellam’s waist as Kellam continued to work at his own pace. Kellam took note and did something that had Gregor spinning.

Gregor almost shouted as Kellam climbed onto the bed, their combined weights making it creak. Gregor worriedly clasped onto Kellam’s forearm before he realized what his intentions are. With a lift of Gregor’s small, Kellam slammed his cock down, fucking Gregor in a mating press position that had the mercenary sputtering in pleasure.

His view now completely blocked by Kellam’s meaty chest, Gregor couldn’t let anything but let Kellam fuck him into the bed, every rapid stroke had the knight’s fat balls slamming against his tailbone.

It must be a view if anyone was to walk in, the experienced mercenary getting ravaged by Kellam. The full view of Kellam’s fat pale asscheeks bouncing and clenching tight as he slammed his girth into the mercenary, who was sure that he would be left a mewing mess if it kept going on.

Now left in complete submission by the quiet knight. Gregor swallowed, shocked that Kellam even had the possibility of taking such charge behind his sullen demeanour. But it wasn’t long before Kellam was going to blow, and Gregor could tell by the increased panting and shaking of his voice, and the way Kellam’s thighs tremble as he sunk deep inside him.

And Gregor wasn’t sure if he could take any more of Kellam’s fat cock thrusting into his depths.

With a loud cry that was uncharacteristic of him, Kellam spilled inside of the mercenary, shuddering as his legs gave way, collapsing onto Gregor as he continued to fill Gregor with his hot cum. Gregor accepted the flow, his hole happily tight like a vise around Kellam’s shaft, until Kellam finished, and awkwardly pulled out.

Now the two men were left with cum-filled holes, and were exhausted. Kellam groaned, rubbing his back tightly before slumping next to Gregor. Gregor kept his eyes on the ceiling before he rubbed his stomach.

The lad came a lot inside of Gregor... Thank the gods he wasn’t a maiden.

But he was satisfied… and was sure that he would want to take another ride.

“...When are we going to continue the measuring?” Kellam said, drowsiness in his tone.

“Ey?”

“Didn’t Cherche want to get our measurements?”

“....Oy!”

**Author's Note:**

> commie. Thanks for comments and kudos. I read all of them and appreciate every one of you guys.


End file.
